


blood for two

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Two won't eat, is the thing.
Relationships: Cent/Two (Drag-On Dragoon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	blood for two

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% inspired by [ two's final journal entry ](https://drakengard.fandom.com/wiki/Memories_of_the_Intoners#Lvl%2010) which is top ten saddest things in the game probably

“You okay, man?” 

He isn't. 

He's four hours deep into day five of a nonstop panic attack and he can tell he looks like absolute shit because he can see his reflection in the polished brass decorations of the hallway. His hair is plastered to his forehead, his face is pale and the bags under his eyes are getting worse by the second. His clothes are a mess, and when was the last time he bathed- 

“Of course I am.” Cent clears his throat. “Who do you take me for- Man's great.” 

The guards, for their benefit, shrug and shift back into their post. 

Two won't eat, is the thing. 

Two hasn't eaten, really eaten anything solid, in a few weeks now, and thats- it's not good but he can live with that. He can make pudding and oats and whatever else his darling could ever want, he could slave away in the kitchens for hours as long as he saw her eat something. He's gotten great at cooking lately- is there anything he isn't great at- 

Even that's too much now, though. 

He walks down the hall, the few servants not in armor yet polity greeting him as he hurries down to the kitchen. Are his hands shaking- it feels like his hands are shaking. 

Lady Two is in bed, where she has been for- for a while. That's fine! That's fine too, she's been tired lately is all. And that's understandable. His lady works so hard, she's definitely entitled to a long rest if she wanted one. Cent just wished she would tell him that herself. 

He just wants to hear her voice again. 

What do they even have left in the stores- a lot of corn? A few heads of cabbage that look like they're rotting. Casks of wine that Lady Five sent months ago. Grain that Lady One sent when Cent forged letters from his Lady begging for aid for the siege they were going to be put into when Zero eventually tears through the Land of Sands. 

Lady Five is dead, so is Lady Four. He doesn't imagine Lady Three will hold out for long either. 

No one drank the wine- rather some of the soldiers wanted to, but some of the others were pretty harsh on making sure no one disappointed Lady Two, as they should. He pulls out a bottle and brushes the label clean of dust, and it must be foreign, because Cent can't read it. 

Wine is romantic right? 

Lady Five certainly seemed to think so and anyone that indulgent probably knew what they were talking about. Cent only met Lady Five briefly, but she seemed just as smart as he was. They both thought the world of Lady Two. He trusted her opinion anyway, and if she thought this was good for Lady Two then it probably was. 

He struggles to uncork it, can't really get a grip and the bottle winds up slipping out of his hands and on to the floor. 

Whoops. 

His hands are shaking, incidentally. 

Good thing Lady Five sent several casks. He pulls out another bottle and sets it on a counter first. At least this way if he cracks it even more glass won't litter the floor. The cork gives easier this time- maybe because he braces it on the counter? 

He lifts it to his nose and-

Now, he's never had wine before but this one has some very warm notes to it. Earthy. That sounds right. Definitely a good batch of grapes. Or pomegranates or berries or whatever it is that makes wine red. He drinks and it sends heat down his throat. 

Perfect! Perfect! It'll keep his Lady warm too- this is a brilliant idea. He needs a glass- a goblet maybe- no, he's getting ahead of himself. Maybe his Lady prefers white wine to red. He should try it out with something small first. 

And maybe cut it down with some water- in case the flavor was too much. 

Where do they keep the nice glasses? 

Where do they keep anything? 

It takes him a while to find it, tucked in the back of a cabinet, long enough that a solider wanders into the kitchen to find him. 

“A letter.” She says and starts to walk over- “Shit-” 

Right, the broken bottle. 

“I got it.” He leans over the spill. “Did it get you?” 

“The glass? Nah. Almost slipped though. Would have been. Embarrassing.” The woman pauses, takes a few steps back. “I'm going to. To go?” 

Ah, embarrassed because of his good looks. Of course. Anyone would be, he wants to say, he's very gifted, but the solider is gone already and he can see his own hand shaking again as he holds the letter. 

Lady One's seal is on it. 

He sets it aside with the glass and the wine. He could read it to Lady Two. She loved hearing from her sisters so naturally it might perk her up a bit. He's tempted to just turn on his heel and rush back to her, but the glass. 

He bends over and starts to pick it up and wow did it shatter into a million fucking pieces. The glass cuts into his hands. He's bleeding. Maybe this is the point where he can admit that he's having a bad day. It takes him too long to clean up, especially when it kept pricking at his skin. He should get gloves or something, for the future. 

He should get back to Lady Two, is what he should do. He dumps the glass into the trash and picks up the bottle and the glass and the letter and rushes back to her rooms, the same soldiers still standing at attention, still probably judging him.

There's blood in the glass by the time he sets it down on the night stand. It's- maybe that's a good thing- yeah. Nutrients or something. If he's being honest with himself he doesn't know if he has the moral strength for another trek to the kitchen right now. And it's not like his Lady hasn't already had all of him. She would understand. 

She always understands. 

Or, honestly, if this is the thing that finally breaks her out of her- out of her relaxed state- to scold him for being so careless, that would be more than fine. He would happily accept any scolding, any anger, even any hatred, just to hear her talk to him again. 

“I brought you wine, my lady. Do you remember when Lady Five had sent it over?” He starts talking with out thinking, just to fill the silence. She had told him countless times how much she liked hearing his voice. How happy it made her every time. “She wrote a note, and it was just drenched in perfume. You liked it, you said it smelled like field daisies.” 

They had tried to grow some but the climate wasn't exactly accepting of it, so Cent suggested they tried again in the winter, when it cooled down a bit and Two had laughed and kissed him. 

“Lady One sent a letter. Do you want it before or after the wine?” He waits a moment, and listens. Her breathing is the only sound in the room. “After. To really experience the flavor notes. Of course. That's what Lady Five said to Lady Three at the dinner you all had last year. Do you recall?” 

He picks up her pitcher of water, kept fresh and refilled every day, even when no one reaches for it. 

The blood in the glass swirls along with the water, wispy. 

“You cooked that night, you were so worried about the dessert.” The wine pours smooth. “But I helped you, and everything turned out just fine. And Lady One loved it, of course. I knew she would, who doesn't love your divine cooking.” 

He chances a glance at her. 

Lady Two is beautiful, always, perfect and angelic- no. She's better than any angel, she's more like the sun. Even like this, when her eyes stare at nothing and she breaths so slowly her chest barely moves. 

The bed shifts under his weight and he sits at her side, nudging the few stray hairs that have fallen over her eyes. 

“My lady.” He says quietly, “Would you like to drink?” Her voice echoes in his mind, 'Call me Two when we're alone, okay?' like she had said dozens of times before. He never understood that, not really. Two was for her sisters, and Lady Two was for her subjects. Only Cent got to call her my lady. It made him proud that he was that close to her. 

How badly he wanted her to tell him to call her Two now. 

How badly he wanted to be reminded, just one more time, please, please just one more time. 

“Two.” His voice is barely audible. “Please.” 

Please wake up. 

Please forgive him. 

Please hold his hand and kiss him and tell him that everything's fine as long as they're together. 

She doesn't move. 

He feels cold. 

A moment of brilliance takes him, and he lifts the glass to his lips, holding the wine and the water and his blood in his mouth before leaning down to kiss her. True love's kiss and all that- better than his shaking spilling anything on her. 

Lady Two drinks, and Cent almost slumps against her, so relieved that he feels faint. 

“It's good, right? Lady Five definitely knew what she was doing.” He takes another shallow sip and kisses her again. 

They actually manage to finish the glass and Cent thinks he might start crying. 

That's the most she's had in- 

In- 

“Lady One's letter.” He says, before his throat starts burning. “I'll read it for you, don't you worry, my lady.” He rips it open in a rush and he's sure Two would scold him for that too, if she could. She cherished One's letters the most, after all. But just this once, maybe it would be alright. 

She's so forgiving, his lady is. 

It's simple, a short no nonsense greeting and a confirmation of what he already suspected, that Zero was inches from Lady Three, and soon to be headed in their direction. 

He... maybe doesn't read it verbatim. He adds some flourishes, mentions how much One undoubtably misses her cooking, and how much she wished she could come visit. She would, if it wasn't for how busy they were up in Cathedral City. 

“Fun, right? Exciting? Maybe she'll find the time soon. You know how Lady One is.” He sets the letter on the night stand and lays down on the bed next to her, pulling her close and kissing her temple. “Great at scheduling things.” 

He tugs the blanket that was laying at her waist a little higher. 

It's going to be winter soon. 

Maybe he should get around to trying with the daisies again. 

That would definitely cheer Two up. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)
> 
> happy valentines day


End file.
